diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Tal Rasha
Tal Rasha was a powerful Horadric Mage, and the original leader of the order. He became the host for Baal, Lord of Destruction. Few Sorcerers have been able to reach the same levels of fame that he has.Heroes of the Storm. Biography The Hunt for the Three The Horadrim were formed at the behest of the archangel Tyrael, given the task to hunt the three Prime Evils that had been banished to Sanctuary. Tal Rasha was made the group's leader. This included the responsibility of inducting recruits.Diablo III, Tal Rasha's Grasp Of the Three Brothers, Baal was the second Prime Evil found, who took refuge in the city of Lut Gholein for three days.Book of Cain Tal Rasha ordered the Horadrim to wait so that no innocents would be caught in the crossfire.Diablo II Manual The Horadrim finally confronted Baal after he left the city. Accounts differ on what happened next. The main account states that during the fight, one of Baal's attacks shattered the sacred soulstone that was supposed to imprison him. Tal Rasha however, subdued the raging demon lord and, gathering the largest of the soulstone's shards, trapped Baal's destructive essence within it. Another states that it was the inability of Zoltun Kulle (another member of the Horadrim) to properly handle the stone in battle, which lead to its breaking. Whatever the case, Baal was imprisoned, but the fragmented soulstone could not contain his essence forever, and there wasn't enough time to reformulate it.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-21 While accounts again differ as to whether it was Tal Rasha or Kulle who made the suggestion, the idea was put forward that a human body might be able to contain the demon's essence by fusing a shard to their body. Unfortunately, the host would be left to wrestle with the demon for all eternity. But an instant later, Tal Rasha stepped forward to volunteer. It was at this point that Tyrael appeared, leading the Horadrim to an old burial chamber. A binding stone with runes of containment was built, and Tal Rasha ordered his brethren to chain him to it. As the mages looked on in sorrow, Tyrael jammed the soulstone shard into Tal Rasha's heart, sealing his fate. Sorrowfully, the Horadrim sealed the chamber and departed. At some point prior to being sealed, Tal Rasha stored most of his power inside a source.Diablo III, Tal Rasha's Unwavering Glare Legacy of the Damned Over the centuries, Tal Rasha was left to wrestle with Baal's spirit. Legends of his tomb spread.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, The Seven Tombs Horazon was able to find and record its location.Diablo II, The Secret of the Vizjerei, Arcane Sanctuary The Release of Destruction The Tomb of Tal Rasha was eventually found by Diablo who, under the guise of the Dark Wanderer, sought to free Baal. By this time Tal Rasha's essence had been consumed by Baal, which also gave the Lord of Destruction insight into Horadric knowledge. As the Wanderer, Diablo entered the tomb, but was confronted by Tyrael. As the two battled, Baal called out to the Wanderer's companion, Marius, begging him to release him. Marius was compelled to do so, and plucked the soulstone from Tal Rasha's chest. This freed Baal, who now had control of Tal Rasha's body.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate Intro Cinematic By the time Baal reached Mount Arreat, no trace of Tal Rasha's physical form remained,Diablo II, Lord of Destruction Intro Cinematic and his physical form was destroyed as per the destruction of the Worldstone. Legacy Supposedly, Tal Rasha penned some memoirs, but if so, they were lost. The Crusader Anajinn searched for them.The End of Her Journey In-game Diablo II Tal Rasha's Wrappings is an item set that can be obtained in Diablo II. In , Greater Mummies and their variations can be heard uttering "Tal Rasha." Diablo III Tal Rasha's Elements is an item set that can be obtained in Diablo III. One of the Kanai's Cube recipes, Archive of Tal Rasha, is named after him. Season 14 features Tal Rasha-themed portraits. Personality and Traits Tal Rasha was one of the most powerful mages that ever lived. He clothed himself in garments of subtlety and power, like the rest of the Horadrim, but to a greater extent.Diablo III, Tal Rasha's Stride Fara espoused the opinion that his act of attempting to seal Baal was selfless, but perhaps foolhardy. Horazon considered Tal Rasha to perhaps be foremost among the Horadrim.Diablo II, Horazon's Journal References Category:Tal Rasha's Elements Category:Tal Rasha's Wrappings Category:Sorcerers Category:Mages